Kira Star
Kira Star is the alternative ego of Sakaki Mai in #OnlineStar. @KiraStar is the name of a VirtNet account while Kira Star is the displayed name. It's unknown to who the account is linked but Mai has access to the account via the OnlineStar program. She is also often refered as Kira-chan '''(きらちゃん). Bio Appearance Kira has got red-pink hair which she originally wears in a curly ponytails. She has got a gold ombre. She also has got gold-colored eyes. The majority of her outfits are wine red, pink or magenta. The first outfit, Mai designs for Kira, consists of a pair of white sneakers with gold laces and silver-glittering stars at the the outerside. She wears a pair of knee-leight socks in black and white. As well, Kira wears a white blouse that Mai compares to her school uniform. A loose, rather short skirt based on her school uniform in dark blue and a dark blue cardigan around her hips are also part of the outfit. She also has got a silver MP3-player in the chest pocket of her blouse. The earphones are in her ears. She only uses this outfit once. In Episode 02's first scene, she has changed a lot on the outfit. The main color (blue) was switched with red. She now wears a light pink skirt with a dark red gradient, with a larger, dark red skirt above this one. The skirt has got a yellow-golden ribbon. Below a dark red vest, she wears a light pink blouse which has got puffy short sleves. Several yellow-golden ribbons hold the vest which is over the blouse together. The vest has got two pockets. She wears a peal bracelet on her right arm and a ribbon on her left arm. The socks are light pink but have a yellow-golden part in the beginning. She wears dark pink ballerinas with yellow-golden ribbons. This is Kira's main design. and the ending of the anime displays her wearing a pink colored dress with an orange belt and white ballerinas with pink and green ribbons. She wears knee socks in light pink on it. She wears a side-ponytail with a pink ribbon. While the pink design is the main design of Follow! My! Star!, the ending/MV changes the general color hue and thus, she is displayed in a yellow / green / blue / purple / black-white outfit too. Her hair is less wavy than in Fairytale Romance. Kira's design Internet Miracle is changed a bit. She wears headphones and a pair of glassed that are supposed to be VR-glasses. She also wears a grey jumper on which the logo of the anime is displayed alongside of several multi-colored stars. She wears a dark grey, short plaid skirt with chequers and long, grey stockings and a pair of white-grey sneakers. My Place wo Sagashiteru's design returns to her ponytail hair style. However, this time, her hair tie is visible. It's a black ribbons with a golden clef on it. She wears a black-hot pink outfit with several layers and frills. She also has got something similar to a cape. She wears black high heels with black ribbons too and transparent, black tights. There are several music notes in golden on the outfit too. The uniform of Sora kara Hoshi ga Ochita Shunkan reminds of the very first uniform, althrough updated. It resembles the dark blue school unfirom, but this time, the hole design is more detailed and changed as well. DREAM☆DASH's uniform is inspired by regular, Japanese school uniforms. It's mainly purple, pink and blue. The Skirt has got frill, and she wears a purple ribbon on her chest and in her hair. In Episode 09, it's revealed that Mai has designed Kira an 'undercover' avatar. Kira's hair is styled into two braids. She hides her head below a hooded-jacked in a dark magenta hue. Below the jacket is a light pink top with a heart pattern. She wears jeans and black sneakers. Kimi mo Aitai is mainly flower-inspired. Odayakana Shiokaze is summer-themed. Background Not much is known about Kira following her first post; the first music video of Fairytale Romance. Her voice is described as something, one hasn't heard before while her songs are said to be instant earworms. Despite the fact that her name is given in western name order, many people suspect her to be Japanese because Fairytale Romance is written in Japanese. Following the release of My Place wo Sagashiteru, many fans also believe that Kira is able to play violin as she plays the instrument in the music video. Later on, she also reveals that she is able to play piano and likes to do that. Fairytale Romance was released online after Mai finished the song on the OnlineStar System and uploaded mysteriously. Mai herself believes to be the actual performer as she believes that she was on the stage. She compares the experience to Virtual Reality games. Kira's music style has got the greatest range in #OnlineStar. She has got idolish songs (Fairytale Romance) but also electro songs (Follow! My! Star!) or ballads (Arigatou). However, she mainly performs typical idol songs (Fairytale Romance) and sometimes slow-paced ballds which are usually songs, she connects to deep feelings to (Arigatou) or anime-themed songs (Owaranai Story). Her most famous song, Fairytale Romance, is a typical idol song. Almost all of her songs have the piano playing a major part of the instrumental, or at least appearing somewhere. Personality Kira is a friendly girl who loves music a lot. Despite not having the greatest stage presence, the way, her first music video was filmed instantly caught the public's eye. Kira is a sweet heart, often being a bubbly girl with a bright smile. Kira is generally cheerful and gentle. She often cheers up others, including her alter ego Mai. From times to times, Kira tends to tease others a bit. Her favorite subject seems to be Hirota Arata, likely as revenge for his tasing towards Mai. She is also a little bit sarcastic, althrough not much. Her personality likely comes from the fact that Mai would be like her, wouldn't she be shy and introverted. Being Kira gives her the chance to hide behind someone else's face; mistakes won't fall back onto her. As well, the fact that she is often praised helps a lot. Rara and Eriko tend to call her 'bipolar' whenever the difference between Mai and Kira turns out extreme. Discography |-|1st Single= '''Fairytale Romance (フェアリテール・ローマンス) Release: 2138.06.05 # Fairytale Romance (フェアリテール・ローマンス) # Follow! My! Star! # Internet Miracle (インタネット・ミラクル) |-|2nd Single= My Place wo Sagashite (My Placeを探して) Release: 2138.06.21 # My Place wo Sagashite (My Placeを探して) # ... wo suki (...を好き) |-|3rd Single= Sora kara Hoshi ga Ochita Shunkan (空から星が落ちた瞬間) Release: 2138.08.01 # Sora kara Hoshi ga Ochita Shunkan (空から星が落ちた瞬間) # DREAM☆DASH # electricity |-|4th Single= Kimi mo Aitai (君も会いたい) Release: 2138.08.20 # Kimi mo Aitai (君も会いたい) # Odayakana Shiokaze # Headphones♫ |-|5th Single= TOMODACHIZU (トモダチズ) (feat Pika Star & Fuwa Star) Release: TBA # TOMODACHIZU (トモダチズ) (feat Pika Star & Fuwa Star) # Issho ni nara (一緒になら) # TOMODACHI (トモダチ) Relationships *'Sakaki Mai '- Althrough never meeting, Kira and Mai are the same person. Kira never talks about Mai. *'Lilylight '- Mai and Lily share their interest in idols and despite Lily never meets Mai, Kira and Lily get along well and work together. Lily is also the one to introduce Kira to several aspects of the entertainment industry, Mai never knew. They get along well. *'Sakaki Rara' - After officially learning that Mai is Kira, Rara (in public) remains as beforehand, but obviously is quite happy to know the idol. Quotes Appearances As a main character, Kira appears in the majority of episodes. However, until episode 07, she only sings. As well, there are episodes in which Kira only appears through VirtNet, for example when Mai posts something on Kira's account, and there are episodes in which she appears in the background on posters or similar things (which, due to being Mai's wallpaper, is almost every). In some episodes, a song of Kira is played, but she isn't seen. Kira appears all openings. Trivia *'Theme Colour:' #85002F, #DC143C *Several comments in the VirtNet after her debut joke about her name and the anime Death Note. * Tecnically, her singing voice as Kira and speaking voice is acted by the same person. However, the vocaloid program (using Hatsune Miku) was used to create the songs, Kira sings. Her talking was also recorded by the program. * Kira sings more than the half of all #OnlineStar songs. Category:Characters Category:Idols Category:OnlineStar Category:User:Millyna Category:OnlineStar Main Characters